Cantarella
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: It had been a long time in coming. Or at least, that was what Prince Kaito was currently trying to tell himself of the actions he was about to take against his friend, the duke, Gakupo. Kaito/Gakupo


**Rated:** PG-13  
**Language:** English  
**Categories:**Angst/Romance  
**Title:** Cantarella  
**Summary:** It had been a long time in coming. Or at least, that was what Prince Kaito was currently trying to tell himself of the actions he was about to take against his friend, the duke, Gakupo. (Kaito/Gakupo)  
**Author's Note:** Technically, this was co-written by both KaraRapist1113 and I, but we agreed that I'll be the one who posts it. There were questions about how the video for Kaito/Miku ended and what happened; we chose the suggestion that in the video, Kaito was crying over what he was going to do to Miku but suddenly woke up to find her leaning over him. It suggests that it was all in his dream, and that she had been the one doing it all, not him. A twisted romance, so to speak. It's the perfect blend of our writing styles.  
Cantarella

* * *

'It had been a long time in coming.'

Or, at least, that was what the young Prince Kaito was trying to tell himself. He was on his tenth re-affirmation of this, and so far, it was doing him absolutely no good; he still felt a twinge of guilt in his heart for what he was about to do - for the trust he was about to break.

Well, there was no point in worrying over it now; there was little he could do. He certainly couldn't back out - not now; not when he had come so far with his plan.

After thirteen years of silently pining for the young noble he had grown up with, he was finally about to do something about it. The prince was set on his goals, his mind firmly tuned to his mission. At this point, he couldn't afford to slip up or falter. Hesitation would mean the ruin of this once in a lifetime opportunity; he couldn't be certain he would ever again muster up the courage to go through with this.

It was strange, really, the way his friend had begun affecting him the way only he could over the years. There surely must have been a point in time where Kaito could have turned his back to the young man - where he could have held onto himself that bit tighter to prevent such an awkward situation from falling into his lap..From allowing Gakupo to hold his heart in his hands in such a firm grip when he didn't even know he had it.

The prince gazed down at the vial of red liquid he held in his gloved hand, his thumb brushing over the arched corner of one of its four sides. He had paid quite a bit of good money for such a tiny thing and was looking forward to putting its potency to use with an almost grim sort of anxious desire. With just a few drops of this mixture, the duke would be out cold for a few hours. That was just enough time for Kaito to get down to business and put the whole mess behind him. Once he was free of the sexual tension that built every time he was around his friend, surely those treacherous feelings would be banished as well.

A knock on the door brought the prince's attention back to the world around him, and he pulled the stopper free from the vial. With careful, almost practiced precision he let five drops fall into the glass of wine he had set out for his friend at the seat opposite himself, and with a quick movement, the stopper was replaced and the vial was carefully tucked away in his overcoat. Just before Gakupo could knock a second time, Kaito crossed a leg over the other in a picture of confidence, calling, "Come on in, my friend!"

Slowly, the door opened, and a flash of violet was the first sign that it was, indeed, Gakupo asking for entrance. Stepping through the doorway, his sea green eyes shone in the candle light and he looked nothing short of the perfect image of royalty, respectability, and grace - all the things Kaito knew he should be, but for some reason, was starting to feel as if he weren't. The tall young man gave a smile, and a bow, as he said in a gentle voice, "You wished to see me?"

Kaito swallowed hard, hoping to seem inconspicuous to his comrade. At last, he nodded his head in a confirmation, motioning for the man to join him at the table.

"Have a seat," the blunette offered, smiling when Gakupo accepted the offer.

Now that he was closer, illuminated by the light of the candles, Kaito hungrily drank in every detail of the other man's countenance. It was incredible the way he seemed eternally neat and poised, as if there were always a crowd watching. His hair was pulled back into the high ponytail that typified his individual style, lips upturned at the corners in a beautiful smile. What lay beneath the expensive clothing that adorned his body, Kaito found he had no need to imagine; he would find out soon enough.

Feeling the blue eyes of his friend turned heavily upon him, Gakupo felt his cheeks grow hot and he had to struggle with himself for a moment to resist the urge to shift in awkward discomfort at the intensity of his gaze. Hoping to relieve some of the unusual silence that filled the air between them tonight, he cleared his throat then asked, "What was so urgent you needed to see me so quickly?"

Kaito let a small smile creep over his lips at this. It was expected that his friend would rather be outside on evenings such as this; the weather had been kind, and he knew Gakupo was fond of taking walks along the pathways within the gardens on the castle grounds around this time anyway. Not only that, but of course he would be wanting to return to his lady friends that often joined him on his walks on the cooler evenings.

The mere thought alone brought frustration into his mind; how would he ever have hoped to compete with the beauty of the women that surrounded them? The prince knew they could have their pick of any girl they chose; why on earth would Gakupo give his friend, his male friend, a second thought?

Meiko was fiery and outspoken, but somehow still despite her servitude, retained the air of a proper woman. Either of the boys could always rely on her to cheer them up when they were down and they knew they could relax around her with no worries that she would hold their actions or thoughts against their character. She was definitely a drinker; she could hold her liquor with the best of them, and sometimes she even beat out Len, Gakupo's young personal attendant.

Neru was feisty as well, but in a more rambunctious way; she seemed well-attuned to things around her, but she showed little interest in the political scene; that was best left for men, anyway. Kaito and Gakupo really didn't know very much about her, because every time they saw her, she was always rushing off somewhere or other.

Then there was also Rin, Len's sister, an adorable young girl with a short temper and a definite air of spunk. Still a bit young, but in a couple more years, she would be as beautiful as the other women that graced the castles of their country, even in her role as a servant.

Yowane was a little difficult to figure out; she didn't speak often, and she always seemed as if she were deep in thought - almost to the point where she seemed spacey, and it wasn't uncommon for her to crash into things as she walked here and there. If it weren't for her gentle, timid smile and the awkward welcoming aura that seemed to emit from her, her shy nature could almost be mistaken for arrogance. Like Meiko, she drank a bit now and then, but she seemed much less capable of holding it. The thing she mostly seemed to focus on, though, was singing; she wanted to match step for step with the talent of her friend.

Although she was a good deal younger than Yowane, Miku's singing was by far renowned to be the best of any woman in the land. (Of course, that was partially due in part to the tutor Kaito had hired for her after he heard first-hand what potential her voice had as she grew up.) Now a lovely young woman, she greeted the world around her with almost child-like wonder and seemed to radiate innocence. She was perhaps the most gentle soul of the women they associated with, and she was certainly easy to approach. Grace came second nature to her, and she was a wonderful person to go to for advice. (Huh, Kaito noted to himself, he must have tuned her out when she replied to his query of what to do over his feelings for the duke sitting across from him..)

Finally, there was Teto. A lovely woman herself, she was almost an exact mixture of Meiko and Miku where her personality was concerned. She held the fire of life and the love of adventure Meiko possessed, but with the child-like interest and love of music Miku had. She was always one to go to for a laugh, but she was currently under courting by Ted, one of the prince and duke's close friends; by no means would either man intrude on their relationship.

The more he dwelt on the thought of the girls around them, the more jealous Kaito felt himself becoming; did any of them know how much he cared for the man, and how hard he'd been trying to get him off his mind?

After deliberating for a moment on what to say, Kaito cleared his throat and replied, "We just haven't really had time to talk recently, considering all of the events we've had lined up recently. I thought it would be good to catch up for a while." The prince noticed with a flutter of pride that his words brought a warm smile to Gakupo's face, and so he pressed on. "So, perhaps we could have a drink and take a walk in the gardens together."

With this, Kaito lifted the glass in front of him in a cheering motion, anxiously awaiting his companion's decision. If he declined, there was no way to force him to accept the offer; higher in the line of royalty than the violet-haired man he may be, but he was still his friend none the less, and he wasn't about to damage that bond. ('At least, not yet..' The thought weighed heavy on his heart, and for a moment, he found himself almost tempted to discontinue the entire meeting.) Besides which, if he acted suspiciously, Gakupo might catch on that something was happening - something he would probably be best not involved in. But something that was entirely centered around him, regardless.

However, when the duke lifted his glass and touched it gently to Kaito's, the prince's worries were halted and he chuckled quietly.

"It has been a little longer than usual, hasn't it?" queried Gakupo, glancing out the window. He lifted the glass to his lips, but paused and replaced it on the table as something in the gardens caught his eyes.

When the smile on his face grew wider, Kaito's attention shifted toward the window as well, hoping to discover what was proving to be so distracting.

There on the grounds, standing in front of the fountain, was Yowane, her arm strung with that of Miku's brother, Mikuo.

The two appeared to be talking about something, and before long, Mikuo turned until he was facing the woman, walking backwards in front of her, his hands grasping hers in what looked like excitement. One broke free, and he began talking animatedly to the silver-haired woman, bouncing excitedly as they continued. And, as he turned to face the front again a moment later, Gakupo and Kaito saw a flail of arms and legs before he vanished into the fountain, splashing Yowane as he fell.

Quickly, Yowane rushed toward the fountain, kneeling onto the rim to extend her offer to pull the lad up, only to topple in with him.

Gakupo's cheerful laughter at the scene brought Kaito's attention back to the man sitting before him, and he couldn't help but smile a little to himself. Although they were at least seven years older than the boy, they still treated him as their friend, and it was endearing to see his attempts at courting Lady Yowane. Perhaps through their kind natures, they were a pretty good match; only time would tell. But for now...

Kaito had more important business to tend to. Namely, the matter of getting the wine down his friend so he could wash his hands of the ordeal.

Bright eyes locked with the prince's, as if reading the unspoken cue, and Gakupo lifted his glass once again. "Well, we have something else to drink to now, don't we?"

"We do," the prince acquiesced as he lifted his own up towards that of his friend. "To the young romance blooming outside; may Mikuo find his footing in this pair."

"And may Lady Yowane find the patience and grace of God to survive the encounter."

The two men brought their glasses to their lips and easily drained them, placing the two cups back upon the surface of the table. At this, Kaito lifted his eyes to the duke's and smiled widely. A few moments passed, and nothing seemed to be happening; no matter, he must not have used enough for it to act immediately. That just meant he had time to spend with the man before he committed his passionate sin against him.

The two sat in place for a few seconds longer, enjoying the companionship of one another, before Kaito finally stood and extended his hand to his handsome friend. "Shall we go, then? The garden awaits."

Gloved hands brushed, and Kaito felt a flutter in his stomach as his fingers closed around those of his secret beloved. He fought back the urge to bring him up into a kiss - that would potentially ruin his plan; if he kissed him now, and the lithe man ran, he would possibly never be given this chance again. That, and if he passed out on his way back to his castle, there was no telling what could happen to him; if anything did happen, the prince knew he would never be able to handle that knowledge. Regardless, Kaito pulled the man up to his feet and steadied him, before leading him to the door.

His fingers closed around the door knob and as he opened it, he realized the sound of the steps of the man behind him were growing a bit more sluggish. Kaito turned to face the tall male and was greeted with the duke, who was slowly beginning to stumble in each step he took.

"Kait-" began Gakupo, staggering toward the drawers nearby to rest against the edge, "I-don't..F- feel..So..."

Kaito responded, "Why don't we go and lay you down a while? I'll have someone look you over; you don't look well."

Smiling inwardly, Kaito lifted his arms to place them around the waist of his companion, knowing it would only be a moment before the effects of the drug took over completely; he certainly didn't want him to get hurt if he fell.

His actions seemed to be timed perfectly, for as soon as the words left his mouth and his arms made contact with Gakupo, the man found himself holding his object of affection close against his chest, unconscious and unaware of what awaited him at the hands of the prince.

Kaito moved back slowly, pulling his friend with him as he went. Once they were clear of any furniture, the blunette lowered Gakupo to the floor and placed an arm at his knees, the other beneath his shoulders.

As he lifted the other man, he instantly found that he regretted the action a bit. It wasn't that he was heavy; bemusedly, Kaito wondered if there were any body fat on Gakupo or if it were sheer muscle mass. Rather, he was a bit bigger and taller than him, and it made it a little awkward to be the one carrying him around. Were it not for the ill intent behind his purpose of moving him, he would have given intense consideration to calling for one of the servants or his attendant to help him bring the man to his room. But that would never do..

After what seemed to the prince to be an eternity later, he finally reached the edge of his bed and carefully placed the duke down upon it. He made a swift bee-line to the door, shutting and bolting it before journeying across the room to the large windows. Taking a last look outside to the fading light of the day, he took in a sharp breath.

He would have liked to have left the curtains open, to allow the final rays of light to oversee his actions. Somehow, in the light of day, this sin didn't pose as big a threat in his mind as it would once they were consumed in the darkness of nightfall. Unfortunately, leaving the curtains open would also invite curious eyes to draw toward his room in the slim chance that someone heard something. Certainly, Kaito couldn't afford prying minds to snoop around and discover what he was up to; no, he would have to leave the curtains closed for this.

Letting loose a small sigh, Kaito knew it was now or never. There could be no turning back from this, and for as guilty as he already felt for the prospect of these actions toward his best and dearest of friends, somehow he still felt that he wouldn't want to go back, even if he were able.

Slowly, the blue prince made his way back to the bed where his precious prize rested. His hand cradled the man's face gently, eyes taking in the sleeping features of his handsome face. Long, purple hair cascaded around him and splayed around his frame on the bed like an aura; the clothes that adorned his body were still relatively wrinkle-free, and the colors complimented his eyes perfectly. (How the prince wished he could stare into those beautiful spheres now, but to be able to do so would mean the end of the rest of his plans for the night. You can't have an omelet without breaking a few eggs, he supposed.)

Kaito sat down on the edge of the bed by Gakupo's side, taking his hand in his and carefully tugging the glove off, which he then discarded to the floor. His fingers softly ran over the man's knuckles, bringing his hand to his lips for a tender kiss. As wonderful as this moment was, an urgent voice was sounding in his mind, and he knew its words to be true.

'That's enough stalling; you don't have forever. Hurry!'

The prince softly placed his friend's hand back down upon the bed where it had been and set to work loosening the first few buttons of his shirt. He cast a sideways glance to his "sleeping beauty," watching his quiet, rhythmic breathing for a moment.

He moved back a bit, rising to his knees and slowly, carefully, crawled up until he was sitting even with him. One palm resting against the bed for balance, his other hand moved to the man's face again and he softly stroked his thumb over the high cheek bone under his fingertips. Little by little, his hand ventured lower; its journey began slowly, inching bit by bit down his cheek to his neck, reveling in the slight catch in Gakupo's breath as his fingers rubbed across the tender flesh at the nape of his neck.

What a delicious sound..! He wanted to hear more of them, wanted to be secure in the fact that he was the only one who had thus discovered them through the dark depths of his desires for him!

Feeling a little braver now, Kaito gently slipped his knee between the other man's and slid it up, carefully parting them a bit as his fingers worked at the base of the purple-haired man's throat where his neck and shoulder met. Soft sounds of contentment were beginning to emit from the unconscious form, and they only served to egg the prince on in his exploration.

In no time, that hand was replaced with his lips, and the pulse beneath the flesh under them quickened slightly as the sounds became faintly louder and reminiscent of moans as he discarded the man's coat to the pile beginning to form on the floor by the bed.

Kaito chanced a look up to the man's face, but his eyes remained closed. He still seemed far from the danger of waking up, which the prince was grateful for. Having come so far, he couldn't stand the notion of being forced to stop now.

While his left hand worked over the buttons on Gakupo's shirt, his right began to slowly and warmly caress small circles over his side. Every kiss, every inch of skin revealed by each button undone, every little touch brought more of those beautiful sounds from his friend, and knowing he was the sole cause for it drove his mind further through the roof, threatening to make him dizzy with the sheer force of the passion that crashed on him with each whimper or gasp.

He pulled back for but a moment, hungrily drinking in the appearance of the man beneath him as he traced his palms across his chest and along his sides.

Slowly but surely, over the years this had become the image that crept through his mind night after night; they had known each other since they were just little boys - had grown up together, sharing happiness and pain alike as if they were brothers.

But somewhere along the way, as Kaito watched his friend mature, these feelings of desire and hopeless love had began making themselves known in the back of his mind. In the end, it was inevitable that he would turn to such a thing as this.

"Make me yours."

The soft, airy voice started the prince at first, but just as quickly as it came, the blue-haired male realized with a strong bolt of fear and a heavy sinking of his heart that he knew where it had come from - had watched those lips he had still so far only dreamed of kissing move to speak them.

Suddenly, the prince found himself on his back, staring up at the man he had a moment before been leaning over. Those beautiful, intense, half-lidded orbs that he loved so much to lose himself in stared directly into his own eyes, a coy but still somehow equally as sultry smile upon his lips. Violet hair cascaded from its ponytail over his shoulder and coiled upon the bed as if it were a snake, and his palm rested softly against the prince's chest.

For a brief moment, Kaito feared this to be the fabled "calm before the storm," as it was called. But something seemed..off, about the situation. Hadn't he unbuttoned the first few buttons of the other male's shirt? And hadn't he taken the man's coat off? And the gloves, too, now that he thought about it.

However, his thought process was halted when the duke spoke again, lips quirking upward slightly as he did.

"Make me yours.."

Those same words were again falling from the lips of the friend he had come to love so desperately, and he was staring down at him in what Kaito could almost swear was expectation or nervous hopefulness. That hand slowly lowered itself from his chest to his stomach and Gakupo leaned forward ever so slightly.

Unsure whether this were just another of his wistful dreams, real, or a cruel joke, Kaito didn't take the time to debate the three possibilities. Those three words, so strong for all their simplicity, invested in him the courage and determination to push himself up until he was sitting at equal height with his friend. Then, with the speed and grace of a bird of prey confidently moving in for the kill, his arms twined around the other's waist and he drew him close, head dipping down until at long last his lips were locked with Gakupo's.

Although he had prepared himself so quickly for the likely struggle he now dreaded to face over this action, Kaito was surprised to find that the man pressed against him was making no effort to break free from his grasp. Rather, he was leaning in toward the kiss they shared, eyes closed as his hands clutched gently at Kaito's shirt.

To hell with society, and damnation to the questions of how it had come about; Kaito held in his arms the very man who had occupied so many of his thoughts, the one who had slowly taken over every corner of his heart to the point that he feared he would go mad.

While a soft hum of content echoed through their kiss from the purple-haired noble, Kaito slowly pressed the man's back to the bed again, his heart soaring at the idea that, this time when he did so, Gakupo's arms circled his neck.

As prince Kaito carefully pulled the coat from his friend's body to discard it on the floor and Gakupo's lips touched his in their second kiss, hips arching to meet his, a single thought breezed through his mind.

'To be linked with the scene of your smile makes me feel so very in love with you..' 


End file.
